hhws_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Egbertville
Egbertville was a coastal village in a Minecraft 1.12.2 server hosted by MasterGarf. It peaked with a population of 12 players as of March 2018. Egbertville is located along the eastern coast of Lake Strider. Since the upgrade to Minecraft 1.13, this server has become inactive. History After the gradual decline of Karlton and eventual abandonment, the original creators of Karlton started a new coastal town on another world on February 5, 2018. The new town was located at the edge of an island (named Egbert Island) near Lake Egbert (then thought to be an ocean) and was named Egbertville by StrawberryMaster (SM), who named it after Homestuck character John Egbert. Egbertville is currently a rather small village, featuring only resident houses, a mine, and a small community center. It has recently begun to expand, however, with a cake parlor and a weather center being installed in nearby Egbert Island Parkway. Roads There are currently nine major roads in Egbertville. * Egbert Island Parkway: The road that enters Egbertville. MoneyHurricane (MH) lives there. The Egbertville-San Paula Weather Center is also located there. * Main Street: The main road of Egbertville. Connects Bobbeh's Egbertville Estate to Paula Avenue. JulyGrinch (Bob), StrawberryMaster (SM), MasterGarf (Garfield) and roussil97 (Roussil) live there. * Paula Avenue: A road located on a hilly side of Egbert Island, where prism55 (Prism), RAMTurtle (Akio) and eggievilleresident (Gary) live. Formerly known as Beetroot Street. * Osca Avenue: A road that connects Cooper's house to Paula Avenue. CooperDean68 (Cooper) lives there. * Rina Boulevard: A road that connects Chap's house to Paula Avenue. Feebwing (Chap) lives there. * Hector Avenue: A road where Gary's Cake Parlor is located. * Leslie Avenue: A road that connects YouFoundSteve (MC)'s house to Egbert Island Parkway. * L1G Bridge Road: Not an official road, but is a bridge connecting Lake 2011 to Egbert Island Parkway. * Arcadia Street: A road that connects the soon-to-be-built Egbertville City Hall (1000 Arcadia St.) to Main Street. * Philippe Pass: A road that connects Paula Avenue to Osca Avenue. Locations * Geyser Falls National Park: a national park, created by Garfield. A few geysers are located in it. * "Egbert Empire" House: a house created by Bob as a joke, located north of Geyser Falls National Park, across the lake. * Gary's Cake Parlor: a cake parlor located at 2487 Hector Avenue, owned by Gary. * Sad Island: An island near Cooper's house, with a "sadness level of 10", according to a nearby sign. * Money Hurricane's Tower: tallest man-made structure in Egbertville, home to MH. Residents * CooperDean68 (has no defined address, but lives in Osca Avenue) * Feebwing (3000 Rina Boulevard) * hkitty149 '''(has no defined address, but lives in Main Street) * '''JulyGrinch (1000 Main Street) * MasterGarf (1005 Main Street) * prism55 (2004 Paula Avenue) * RAMTurtle (2010 Paula Avenue) * roussil97 (1010 Main Street) * eggievilleresident (2005 Paula Avenue) * StrawberryMaster (1003 Main Street) * MoneyHurricane (2018 Egbert Island Parkway) * YouFoundSteve (247 Leslie Avenue) * FarmHurricane (has no defined address, but lives in Main Street) Category:Towns